The objective of this proposal is the support of co-operative clinical trials and under the supervision of the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group of the National Cancer Institute (RTOC) and in cooperation with other national cooperative clinical research groups, e.g. GOG, (Gynecological Oncology Group), etc. Personnel and facilities will be utilized for extensive staging workup as well as radiation therapy treatment planning and administration according to the standards of these cooperative groups. Improvements in the results of palliative and curative radiation therapy are expected from this research.